I Want It All!
by IZzieTheWriter
Summary: What if instead of rejecting Kisshu. Instead of breaking his heart... Ichigo agreed to following Kish to his so called "paradise"? Could their love bloom? Or will Deep Blue, or Pai for that matter, find out about their secret plans. Note! I am writing this story with kisshuismylife. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I Want It All Chapter 1:**

**The Choice**

* * *

**_Dear viewers,  
_**

**_For this story, I will be working with kisshuismylife. She has in fact written this chapter and I shall be writing the next. We shall begin this story from episode 45. ;) Hope ya all enjoy!_  
**

* * *

"Oi! Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo looked around to find no one. Then she looked up, just quick enough to find Kisshu jump off the clock tower, landing inches in front of her. Taking her chin in his hand, he looked straight into his eyes. _This is where we first met… _Ichigo thought, shaking herself out of the memory.

"You've gained a bit of weight," Kisshu commented, smirking deviously as always.

"Get off!" Ichigo said, pushing Kisshu away. "What are you here for, anyways?"

She was startled when Kisshu's face went serious. "I came to pick you up," he said, his eyes beginning to glow.

Scared now, Ichigo turned and began to run. She turned a corner- and ran into a dead end. She turned, and came face to face with Kisshu, whose eyes were still glowing white. "Too bad… Let's go, Ichigo," he said.

Ichigo backed up, until she hit the wall. _This is bad… he only calls me Ichigo when he's dead serious, _Ichigo thought. She shook her head, scared.

"I won't forgive you for disobeying me," Kisshu said. "No matter what you say, I've already decided. I _will _take you with me."

As Kisshu floated towards her, Ichigo tried to run around him, but he grabbed her wrist, and asked, "Why won't you do as I say?"

"Just why should I obey you?" Ichigo asked. She was startled when Kisshu's eyes stopped glowing, and his serious look faded into a soft smile.

"Why…?" he repeated. "Ichigo, this is it- this is the only option. Don't be stubborn, I know you'll understand."

"What? Kisshu, I don't get what you mean!" Ichigo said, still trying to break free.

Kisshu's smile faded to frustration, and he shouted, "I've said this much and you _still _don't understand?"

_What does he want me to understand? _Ichigo wondered. _That he wants to destroy my world? Or…. _Her eyes widened just a bit. _Every time he says he loves me… was he kidding, or serious? Now I'm confused…_

Kisshu noticed her struggles were getting weaker suddenly. It looked sort of like she was thinking while trying to break free. Then she asked the last question he would have expected to hear from her. "Kisshu- do you seriously love me?"

Ichigo was a bit startled to hear that come out of her mouth, and it looked like Kisshu was even more startled than she was. He seemed stunned- too stunned to answer. His grip on her wrist became less forceful, but even though she could have easily yanked free, she stayed in place, and asked, "Well?"

Kisshu snapped out of the state of shock he had been in, and said, "Yes. I love you with everything I have, Ichigo."

A clump settled in Ichigo's throat, her voice wavering a bit as she asked, "Why do you call me your toy?"

The waver did not go unnoticed by Kisshu, who looked at her as he said, "I… don't know. Why?"

"I don't feel good when you call me a toy," Ichigo said.

A different emotion entered Kisshu's golden eyes, one that it took Ichigo a second to recognize- sadness. She'd never seen him look sad before. His arms dropped to his sides as his ears drooped. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad…." he said softly.

"Kisshu, where is it that you want to take me?" Ichigo asked.

"Paradise," Kisshu said softly.

"I thought you wanted this world," Ichigo said.

"Pai and Taruto and Deep Blue do," Kisshu said. "I only want you. Just you and a world where we can live together."

"Then let's do it together," Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked at her, puzzled. "Do what together?" he asked.

"Create a world where we can live together," Ichigo said. "A world with no fighting."

"You would like that?" Kisshu asked softly.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"Then let's do that," Kisshu said. "Can it be just the two of us?"

"If you can get away from Pai and Taruto," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled. "I can do that," he said. "Come with me. I've got my own place, Pai and Taruto don't know about it."

He held out a hand, and Ichigo took it.

**I hope you don't mind the extremely short chapter. This is a prelude to what I hope will be a great collaboration between IZzieTheWriter and myself. It was her idea, and I'm happy to help. She'll be doing the next chapter, so stay tuned, and please review for us!**

**~kisshuismylife~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I Want It All Chapter 2:_**

**_Paradise is home._**

* * *

_**Hi guys, this is IZzieTheWriter. I shall be writing the next chapter! :) I hope you guys all enjoy it and keep reviewing! Sorry the chapters have been short but kisshuismylife and I are just "getting into the grove."**_

* * *

"Kisshu. Where are we?" Ichigo asked, surveying the cold and damp room. There were no windows or doors. Lights or heaters. Not even furniture. Just the two of them.

"A place with no fighting kitty-cat" Kisshu replied giving a small wink. Ichigo flinched.

_This is what I agreed to come with Kisshu for? Some paradise this is._ Ichigo thought, already starting to regret following the alien.

"You don't like it, do you?" Kisshu asked, sadness dwelling in his eyes as his ears drooped. Ichigo was quite shocked by Kisshu's obvious question.

Of course she didn't like it. It was horrible and disgusting. Not to mention slimy in some places. "I love it." She replied. _I love it? Seriously, who could love such a place?_ Ichigo thought, bitting her bottom lip in worry. Luckily, Kisshu didn't catch onto the sarcasm.

"I'm glad you think so." Kisshu replied still slightly sad. Hearing the uncertainty in his voice, Ichigo glanced up to look at the alien boy. "This was where I used to live… with mum and dad I mean. I remember like it was yesterday, and Ringo, the only person who could understand me."

"Ringo?" Ichigo asked in confusion. _Could that be…? His, girlfriend maybe?_

As if on cue, Kisshu answered what was on Ichigo's mind. "She was my sister." Ichigo felt her heart sink into her stomach. Kisshu had lost his sister, and both his parents. The only people who could understand him.

"I'm sorry Kisshu." Ichigo said tears welling in her eyes. Ichigo had never felt so bad. Looking up, she noticed the alien boy, staring at the ground. His ears, drooping so low, it even made Ichigo worry.

"I miss her... Ringo I mean. I miss her laugh. Her smile… I know she's out there, somewhere. I know she survived. She's smart and small and very easy to over look. She reminds me of you." Ichigo felt her heart sink even further, probably dropping out her body completely.

Now she felt even worse. The possibilities of Kisshu sister being alive, yet he can't help her in anyway.

_Kisshu's sister, is like me?_ Ichigo thought looking around the old, creepy house. So much was now running through Ichigo's head, she needed to get home. Work things out for herself.

"Kisshu, I umm.. Really want to go home now."

Kisshu dropped whatever he was holding and whipped his head around, now facing Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes filled with fear, the alien boy was seriously starting to scare her now.

Eyes glowing, Kisshu growled. "No! You can't leave Ichigo! I thought you, the one person who could understand while you need to stay!"

Ichigo begun to panic. She was trapped in a house with an alien that could kill her with one finger and no means of escape. Luckily for her, she had even gotten on his bad side.

"Kisshu. I want to go home! I want to see my family! I don't want to live with you! I want to live at home, in my bed, with my friends and my family! I'm dating Aoyama-kun too! I can't give that up for you! You're my enemy!" Ichigo gulped down the lump that had climbed it's way to her throat. She had wished it never even left her mouth.

Kisshu eyes stopped glowing, and slowly turned back to their normal amber colour. His eyes were now filled with guilt and sorrow. Grabbing Ichigo's hand, he pulled her close. Closer than Ichigo would be comfortable with.

"What do you see in him?" He said, bringing Ichigo into an unwanted hug. Ichigo just stood there, too emotionally confused to move.

_Kisshu's hugging me, and I can't move any part of my body to stop him._ Ichigo thought closing her eyes.

As the frightened girl reopened her eyes, she found Kisshu gone. Hopefully far away from where she was. Ichigo had had enough. Being that emotional in on day couldn't be good for her.

Seeing as she was home, Ichigo flopped back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. She'll worry about it in the morning. And Ringo. Ichigo was having thoughts running through her head that she was going to sort out.

She needed to sort them out, and get past another day working at the café with her **evil** boss. Yeppie...

* * *

**_IZzieTheWriter: Thankyou for all the people who reviewed, favorited and followed! We're very great full! Just a small note; I did write this chapter but kisshuismylife will be writing the next. Thanks so much guys!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want it All Chapter 3:**

**Confused**

_**With Kisshu: **__Why did she change her mind like that? _He wondered. _First she says she'll come with me, and then she says she'd rather go home and date that tree-hugger. _Kisshu sighed.

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo had been lost in thought for quite a while now. She didn't notice Ryou yelling at her, and she didn't notice that she was starting to act like Lettuce- breaking plates left, right and center.

While Ryou just got angry, the other Mews were worried. Why was Ichigo acting like this? Did something happen with Aoyama? Or did it have something to do with Kisshu?

Currently they were watching Ichigo stare off into space, and watched Ryou go over and snap his fingers in her face. She just brushed his hand aside, and ignored him, still thinking. Annoyed, Ryou said, "I'm docking your pay if you don't start paying attention!"

"That's nice…." Ichigo said, not paying attention. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on Kisshu. He was really sad, and all I said was that I wanted to go home. And now that I'm back here, now what? I'm working for an evil jerk who actually makes the aliens seem nice. And I'm dating a guy whose idea of a great time is cleaning up a river. But Kisshu and I are supposed to be enemies…. _Suddenly an idea struck her. _I just thought, 'supposed to be' not 'we are', _she thought. _Does that mean something? And if it does, what? I'm so confused…._

Now the others were really worried. Ichigo hadn't blown up when Ryou said he was docking her pay. Ichigo _always _blew up when he said those words. While Ryou tried to get Ichigo's attention, Zakuro said quietly to the other Mews, "I'll go talk to Aoyama, he might know something. If he did something to Ichigo, then I'll make him pay, but otherwise, maybe he can help."

"Okay, we'll cover for you, Onee-chan." Mint said. Zakuro nodded and slipped out the back. Then she took out a cell phone, and dialed a number that she had stolen from Ichigo in case Aoyama ever hurt her. One ring…. Two….. _"Moshi moshi?" _Aoyama asked from the other side of the phone line.

"This is Ichigo's friend Zakuro," Zakuro said. "She's acting really strange, and I wondered if you knew anything."

"_Aside from the fact that she never showed up for our date yesterday, and I couldn't contact her for some reason, no," _Aoyama said. _"Do you want me to come and see what's wrong?"_

"If you can, it's more than the rest of us could do," Zakuro said. "She's not paying attention to any of us."

"_I'll be right over," _Aoyama said, and hung up. Zakuro went back to the others and said softly, "She never showed up for their date yesterday, and he couldn't contact her. He's on his way over."

"He couldn't contact her?" Mint asked. "Maybe Kisshu did something?"

"But why would he bring her back if he kidnapped her?" Lettuce asked. "And why is she so lost in thought?"

"Maybe because he brought her back for some reason," Mint said.

Ryou came over and said, "I give up. She's totally out of it."

"I called Aoyama," Zakuro said. "He's on his way here. Apparently she never showed up for their date yesterday, and he couldn't contact her."

"That's odd," Ryou said.

"We think it has something to do with Kisshu," Mint said.

"You think he did something to her mind?" Ryou asked.

"Possibly," Zakuro said. "But why he would bring her back is beyond me."

"Unless he or one of the others implanted something in her, so they can spy on us," Ryou said.

"They'd have quite a time doing that, she's not listening to a word we're saying," Mint said.

"Should we still check that theory out?" Zakuro asked.

"Might be a good idea," Ryou said, looking at Ichigo, who was still standing still, staring off into space.

There was a knock on the Café door, and Zakuro opened it to let Aoyama in. "Come in, and see if you can wake Ichigo up," Zakuro said, pointing to Ichigo.

Aoyama looked worried, and went to Ichigo. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" he asked.

Ichigo didn't respond, and Aoyama put a hand on her shoulder, then shook her. She looked at him with unfocused eyes, and said, "Oh. Hi, Aoyama-kun."

"Ichigo, are you feeling okay?" Aoyama asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Ichigo asked, her eyes still slightly unfocused.

"You're acting strangely," Aoyama said. "Did Kisshu do something to you yesterday?"

To everyone's surprise, Ichigo's eyes snapped back into focus, and she said softly, "Kisshu…."

"Ichigo, I'm taking you to the lab, there's something wrong with you," Ryou said.

Ichigo looked puzzled. "What makes you think that?" she asked.

"You're acting like a zombie," Ryou said bluntly.

"I am?" Ichigo asked. "And does the lab involve needles?"

"Not this time, I just need to see if there's something wrong with your mind," Ryou said.

"You're going to do something weird to me, right?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I just want to figure out why you've been staring off into space for the past few hours," Ryou sighed.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Ichigo said.

"About what, may I ask?" Ryou said.

"Stuff that doesn't relate to you," Ichigo said. "I'm sure you understand that not everything concerns you, right?"

Ryou turned red, and said, "Your paycheck is rapidly decreasing…"

"One thing I was thinking about is whether working for an evil monster is really a good use of my time," Ichigo said. "Considering some of the things you say and do make the aliens look nice, it makes me wonder whether this is really a good idea."

"I'M NOT AN EVIL MONSTER!" Ryou shouted.

"You come pretty close, yelling at me like that," Ichigo said. "Not to mention you turned me into a cat _again_ the other day…. And you dock my paycheck on a regular basis to enjoy how angry I get. Remind me again why you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, far from it actually" Ryou said.

"Oh, so you're evil for no reason?" Ichigo asked. "I figured you were evil because you hated me. I guess some people are just evil for no reason, though."

"I'M NOT EVIL!" Ryou shouted.

"You just keep getting more evil," Ichigo said. "Frankly, I think we should be checking your mind, not mine. You keep getting more evil, maybe the aliens did something to you."

"I thought they did something to you," Ryou grumbled. "And I'm still not evil. The aliens are evil."

"Kisshu's pretty nice compared to you," Ichigo said.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

Ichigo noticed and said, "Pai's scary, like really scary and Taruto's a little pest, though, so don't worry, I don't think you're worse than all of them. But you come pretty close."

Aoyama tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "Do you have feelings for Kisshu?" he asked.

"No, but he doesn't yell at me nonstop, dock my paycheck to enjoy the look on my face, turn me into a cat to watch me panic, call me 'baka strawberry', overwork me, punish me for being late by making me stay two extra hours even when it's only by five minutes, and he's not the reason I have cat genes," Ichigo said. "That's why Ryou's worse than Kisshu. He does all that on a regular basis."

"Actually, if it wasn't for Kisshu coming to Earth, you wouldn't have cat genes," Ryou said.

"But you didn't have to pick me," Ichigo pointed out. "And there's still a lot of other stuff you do or have done to me that has nothing to do with Kisshu. You hate me."

"Do you hate Kisshu?" Ryou asked.

"No, I just hate some of the things he says to me," Ichigo said. "I don't really like him either, and I hate being called a toy all the time. I hate you, though."

Before Ryou could respond, Keiichiro ran up from the basement and said, "There's an alien nearby!"

"Any clue where?" Ryou asked.

"The roof," Keiichiro said.

Everyone ran outside to find Kisshu sitting on the top of the roof. "What are _**YOU **_doing up there!?" Ryou shouted.

Kisshu pointed off into the distance, not saying anything. The others turned, and saw a really pretty sunset.

"That's a new one," Mint commented. "He came to watch the sunset? Something's up with these two, that's for sure."

The others turned back, and saw Pudding scrambling up the side of the building. "Um… what is Pudding doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Beats me," Ryou said.

They watched as Pudding climbed up the roof, and sat next to Kisshu, who looked startled. They saw Pudding say something, and Kisshu responded.

"Can anyone hear them?" Ryou asked.

"Nope," Ichigo said. "And I know Pudding's got a thing for Taruto, but I can't imagine why she'd be talking to Kisshu."

"Pudding has a thing for Taruto?" Ryou asked. "Why didn't anyone mention this before?"

"We thought it was obvious," Mint said.

They went back to watching Pudding and Kisshu. Pudding said something, and Kisshu buried his face in his hands. Pudding put a hand on his shoulder and said something else, to which he responded. Pudding pulled his hands away from his face, and said something else. He looked at her, startled, and said something. Pudding nodded, and said something else. Kisshu sighed. He looked down at the others, and then looked back at Pudding, who nodded again. Kisshu said something, this time looking like he was asking something. Pudding smiled and nodded, then patted his shoulder. Kisshu ruffled her hair, then to the others' surprise and worry, picked her up and flew off the roof. Before they could say anything, though, Kisshu floated down, landing away from the others, and set Pudding down. He ruffled her hair again, and teleported off.

Pudding ran up to the others. "What was that about?" Ryou asked sternly.

"Pudding noticed Kisshu-onii-chan was crying, na no da," Pudding said. "Pudding wanted to know why."

"And….?" Ryou said.

"Kisshu-onii-chan is sad that Ichigo-onee-chan doesn't like him, na no da," Pudding said. "Kisshu-oniichan loves Ichigo-oneechan, and doesn't understand what she sees in Aoyama. Kisshu-oniichan wants Ichigo-oneechan to love him the way he loves her. Kisshu-onii-chan wants to find his sister. Ichigo-onee-chan reminds him of his sister, na no da."

"Why are you calling him 'onii-chan'? He's not your brother" Mint asked.

"Kisshu-onii-chan is Taru-Taru's older brother, so that makes him Pudding's onii-chan too. Why do you call Zakuro onee-chan, 'Zakuro onee-chan'?" Pudding said, shrugging. "Pudding is going to help Kisshu-onii-chan solve this problem. Pudding doesn't want to see Kisshu-onii-chan cry again."

"You're HELPING that freak!?" Ryou asked- and immediately regretted saying that. Pudding launched herself at him, knocking him over, and punched him in the face. Then she pinned him down and said angrily, "Kisshu-onii-chan is NOT a freak! Ichigo-onee-chan is right about one thing- Ryou is evil, na no da." She got up, leaving a stunned Ryou lying on the ground.

The others were pretty stunned too. Sure, they knew Pudding was head over heels for Taruto, but she was helping Kisshu? This was weird, to say the least. And it was about to get weirder. Pudding turned to Ichigo and said, "Onee-chan, we need to talk. And _**NO**_, Aoyama can't be there."

"O-okay…" Ichigo said.

Pudding turned to the rest of the Mews and said, "Make sure the boys don't go anywhere." Stunned, they just nodded. Pudding grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her into the Café, then to the girls' locker room. Once there, she closed the door, locked it, and turned to Ichigo. "Why don't you love Kisshu-onii-chan?" she asked. "There must be another reason besides Aoyama."

Ichigo looked at Pudding, and said, "I don't like being called a toy."

Pudding nodded, then said, "Is that it?" Ichigo shook her head but said nothing. "Why did you go with him yesterday, only to turn around and say you wanted to go back and date Aoyama na no da?"

"I wanted to work out my feelings on my own," Ichigo said softly. "I felt really bad when he told me about his sister Ringo, and now I'm totally confused. He's supposed to be my enemy, but I think I'm starting to get feelings for him."

**Cliffie! And Pudding's OOC, but I think it's cool…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want It All Chapter 4:**

**The Decision**

Pudding looked at Ichigo after she said that, and said firmly, "It's not wrong, na no da. I love Taru-Taru, so what's wrong with you loving Kisshu-oniichan?"

"I don't know," Ichigo admitted. "Is it really a good idea to leave everything I know behind, for someone I barely know?"

"Kisshu-oniichan loves you with everything he has," Pudding said. "Pudding thinks you're the only one who can help Kisshu-oniichan. If we help him, maybe we can help both our races."

"'We'?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo-oneechan and Pudding, na no da," Pudding said. "Pudding will help both of you. Kisshu-oniichan is sad, and Pudding thinks you can help. Pudding knows it's the right thing to do. Or do you want to continue working for Blondie?"

"I don't want to work for Blondie," Ichigo said. "I know he's evil."

Pudding held out her hand. "Then let's go find Kisshu-oniichan, and tell him what you've realized," Pudding said. "Kisshu-oniichan isn't evil. He's just misunderstood."

Ichigo smiled and took Pudding's hand. "Ichigo-oneechan, let's change out of our uniforms first," Pudding said.

"Good plan," Ichigo said. The girls changed, and then Pudding said, "Let's go out the back. Kisshu-oniichan is probably in Inohara Park, na no da."

"Okay," Ichigo said, and followed Pudding out the back door.

The girls walked to Inohara Park, and Pudding led the way to the huge sakura tree. She looked up, and Ichigo followed her gaze. Sure enough, Kisshu was sitting high up in the tree. "Pudding will get him down," Pudding said. "Ichigo-oneechan, wait here."

Ichigo nodded as Pudding started climbing up the tree. She watched Pudding as she reached the branch below Kisshu, and Kisshu looked down. His lips moved, and Pudding responded, pointing to Ichigo. Kisshu seemed to look a bit more perky, and he picked up Pudding, then floated down. When he set her down, he looked at Ichigo, seeming a bit hesitant.

"Pudding says you want to help me find my sister," Kisshu said. "She also says you and she won't work for Blondie anymore."

"I was actually going to tell Blondie I'd had it soon anyways," Ichigo said. "But Pudding's right, I want to help you, Kisshu."

"Pudding says you have feelings for me," Kisshu said.

"Pudding's been very talkative," Ichigo said dryly. "But she's right again. It just took a long time for me to realize it- and the 'toy' comments didn't really help."

"I'm sorry for calling you a toy," Kisshu said. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"As long as you don't do it anymore, we're good," Ichigo said with a smile.

Kisshu smiled back. Pudding tugged on his arm and said, "What's next, Kisshu-oniichan?"

"We go and find my sister," Kisshu said.

"Where do you think she is?" Ichigo asked.

"Somewhere near where I took you last time," Kisshu said. "We have to teleport, grab my hands."

Ichigo and Pudding obeyed, and Kisshu teleported.

They thought they had been alone, but little did they know, someone had seen them, someone who would stop at nothing to get Ichigo….

_**With Kisshu, Ichigo and Pudding: **_They arrived in the little shack that Kisshu had taken Ichigo to before. Kisshu led the way outside, and Pudding and Ichigo gasped. Kisshu sighed sadly. "This is what's left of my town after the earthquake that killed my parents," he said sadly. "The survivors moved on to other towns, but I don't think Ringo did. I wasn't here during the earthquake; she would most likely stay nearby so I could find her."

Pudding and Ichigo were speechless; the town was hardly recognizable as a place where people could live.

Finally Ichigo collected herself and said, "Should we start looking?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "We'll cover more ground if we split up."

"What does Ringo look like?" Ichigo asked.

"She's got green hair like me, but it's a lot longer, and her eyes are brown, not gold," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Ichigo and Pudding said. They all went off in different directions, and started searching for Ringo.

_**With the person who had seen them leave: **_"Damn that alien! Ichigo was supposed to be mine, not his!" the person snarled.

Suddenly the person got an idea, and smirked evilly. "Kisshu will pay for this," he said softly. "Or rather, his sister will…."

That decided, he went off to iniate Phase 1: Capturing Ikisatashi Ringo.

_**Somewhere in Tokyo: **__I've looked all over this place, and I can't find Oniichan anywhere, _a girl with green hair, brown eyes, and elf-like ears thought. _I know he went to Earth a while ago, with Pai and Taruto, and I know he came to this city. So why can't I find him?_

The girl was Kisshu's sister Ringo, and she had come to Earth to find her brother. She wasn't having much luck. Little did she know, Kisshu was currently looking for her on their planet.

_Maybe I should find Pai and Taruto; they might know where he is, _Ringo thought. Before she could get around to doing that, however, she felt someone or something hit her over the head. Before she completely lost consciousness, she called telepathically, _Oniichan! Help! _Then she completely lost consciousness.

_**Back on the Cyniclons' planet: **_Kisshu was searching a nearby forest when he heard Ringo's call. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a lock on her location. The only thing he knew was that she was somewhere on Earth. He didn't waste time wondering how she got there; instead, he teleported directly to Ichigo, who was searching one of the buildings. "Koneko-chan, Ringo went to Earth," he said grimly. "And I think someone captured her."

"Let's go find Pudding and go back," Ichigo said.

Kisshu took her hand and teleported to Pudding. "Pudding, Ringo's on Earth," Kisshu said. "We have to go back, now!"

"K," Pudding said, and took Kisshu's hand. Ichigo took his other hand, and he teleported them to a park in Tokyo.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Ichigo asked.

"I would if she was awake, but I think someone knocked her out," Kisshu said. "I heard her voice, but then she was cut off."

Pudding and Ichigo looked at each other. "First place I'd look is the basement of Café Mew Mew," Ichigo said grimly. "I'm guessing Ryou has her."

Kisshu took the girls and teleported to the basement of Café Mew Mew. Unfortunately, Ryou and Keiichiro were both there. However, it looked like they had been arguing. "So you did come," Ryou said. "Well, you're a bit late. Ringo's already dead."

Kisshu, Ichigo and Pudding looked horrified. "It can't be…." Kisshu whispered.

The girls noticed Keiichiro was trying to say something, but it looked like he couldn't move his mouth. "Kisshu, I think Ryou's lying," Ichigo said. "He's done something to Keiichiro so he can't talk."

Kisshu looked at Keiichiro, who nodded. He turned back to Ryou and asked, "What did you do to Ringo?"

Ryou shrugged. "Not much, but she'll get worse if you don't agree to my demands."

"Which are…" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, if you become my girlfriend, I'll let Ringo go," Ryou said.

Ichigo looked shocked. "Why should I trust you?" she asked. "You'll just kill the aliens once I agree, and then it won't matter whether you've let Ringo go or not. And I have a feeling you're just going to be abusive if I agree to become yours."

"I'd be way better than Kisshu," Ryou said.

"I sincerely doubt that," Ichigo said. "You don't care about others' feelings. Kisshu does. Kisshu's nice. You're evil. Need I go on?"

"You're going to become mine, or Ringo will die," Ryou snarled. Suddenly he looked puzzled. "What did you do with Pudding?" he asked.

"Pudding is right here, na no da," Pudding said from behind Kisshu and Ichigo. "Ryou is going to pay for what he did."

Kisshu and Ichigo looked, and saw Pudding supporting a girl a little taller than she was. The girl was unconscious, and looked pretty beat up. Kisshu ran to the two and picked up Ringo. "Ichigo, Pudding, grab on," he said. They obeyed, and Kisshu teleported to what looked like a bedroom. He immediately put Ringo on the large bed, and said, "Pudding, go get a bowl of warm water and a washcloth, the bathroom's through that door in the back."

Pudding ran off to do that, and came back a few minutes later with the requested items. Kisshu took them and started cleaning out the cuts on Ringo's arms and face. When he was done, he said, "Stay quiet for a few minutes."

The girls nodded, and Kisshu put a hand on Ringo's chest. His hand began to glow, and as Ichigo and Pudding watched, the cuts and bruises on Ringo's body started to heal themselves. A while later, Kisshu's hand stopped glowing, and he said softly, "She needs to sleep off the healing. Let's be quiet for a while, k?"

The girls nodded, and settled down to wait for Ringo to wake up.

**It's short, I know. Technically, IZzieTheWriter should have written this, but I'm filling in because she's busy. I hope you enjoy and review!**

**~kisshuismylife~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Want It All Chapter 5**

**Jealousy is the key**

**With Pai:** "I can't believe this!" Pai mumbled, tying a little girl to a wooden chair. Pai had lost it. He was completely insane. "You will be my bait! Muhahaha!"

**With Kisshu, Ringo, Pudding and Ichigo:** "Kish? Why did you teleport us here?" Ichigo said looking around the small shack. _I know this was their home, but, with Ringo be able to heal in such conditions?_ Ichigo though, running her finger over the dusty shelf.

"Stop worrying Ichigo." Kisshu said placing the cloth back onto Ringo's forehead. "Being in her home environment will actually speed up Ringo's recovery time." That made Ichigo a tiny bit embarrassed. She knew so little about Cyniclons.

"Hey! Look what Pudding found! Pudding thinks it might be a light switch Onii-chan na no da!" Pudding said flicking the small switch. Instead of the lights coming on, a shelf of weapons, popped out of the wall. This made both Pudding and Ichigo squeal in shock.

Kisshu started laughing, making the two Mews blush a dark shade of pink. "That's the defence unit! It's made in secret so no one could take our weapons during the war!" Kisshu said in between his laugher.

Pudding pouted and walked over to the book shelf. If that's even what you could call it. There was that much dust on the shelf, that you couldn't even see the books. If there were books even there. _I wonder why there is so much dust in Kisshu Onii-chan and Ringo Onee-chan's house?_ Pudding thought to herself, holding back a sneeze.

"Kisshu." Ichigo whispered. Kisshu glanced up. "Kisshu, I don't like this place, can I sit next to you?"

"Sure Koneko-chan." Kisshu said making a space for Ichigo to sit. Ichigo rapped her arms around the alien, making Kish go bright red.

"I love you Kish." Ichigo said, stunning Kisshu so much he couldn't reply.

Pudding noticed this. "Kisshu Onii-chan, can Pudding talk to you na no da?" Pudding asked, grabbing the boy's hand.

"Uh… sure Pudding-chan." Kisshu said following the yellow Mew outside.

Ichigo watched the two in bewilderment as they walked outside. _I wonder what Pudding has up her sleeve this time?_ Ichigo thought taking a seat next to Ringo. "We'll get you better Ringo, I promise." She said adjusting the cloth on her head.

Little did Ichigo know, Ringo was actually quite alright.

**With Pudding and Kisshu:** The two of them were outside. Pudding was observing the backyard's dull scenery. There wasn't very much to look at though. A couple of trees here-and-there and some dead flowers but that was about it. The wind blew harder than any wind Pudding had felt. It was strong, yet refreshingly pleasant at the same time.

"Umm... Pudding-chan? What did you want to tell me?" Kisshu asked, making the yellow Mew snap out of her daydreaming.

"Oh… right. Kisshu-onii-chan, do you really love Ichigo onee-chan? Like _love_ her na no da?" Pudding said, shocking Kisshu to the bone.

_What a kind of question is that?_ Kisshu thought, slightly upset with the question. Before he could answer, they both heard Ichigo's blood curdling screams.

"Ichigo! (na do da!)" Pudding and Kisshu yelled in harmony, bolting back into the house.

To their great surprise, Pudding and Kisshu found Ringo holding Ichigo against the wall with a sword to her neck.

"Tell me why you're here! What do you want with me!?" Ringo shouted, pushing the sword closer to her neck.

"Kisshu…" Ichigo whimpered in fear. Kisshu stood there for a while, and then started laughing. Ringo turned to see her brother's face.

"Ringo! That's my girlfriend!" Kisshu laughed, his stomach in pain that's how hard he was laughing.

"G-g-g-girlfriend?!" Ichigo and Ringo both stuttered in shock.

"She she's not your actually your girlfriend?" Ringo replied still in confusion. Ichigo just sat there, purely mortified. Kisshu shook his head. "Who is she then?"

"I am Pudding and this is Ichigo Onee-chan na no da! We are Mew Mews!" Pudding said giving her best smile.

"Yes, I'm Ichigo. Pudding and I aren't actually sisters. She just calls us Onee-chan or Onii-chan." Ichigo said giving a faint smile, even though she still couldn't look at Ringo face-to-face.

"Sorry about before Ichigo. Someone hit me over the head and then took me, when I woke up, I automatically assumed you did." Ringo said, nervously laughing. "Kisshu, why didn't you clean this place up before you brought over guests?"

Kisshu shrugged his shoulders. _Maybe it's because I hate cleaning?!_ He thought grumpily.

_Hate it or not, you're helping me clean this place up! Take Ichigo and Pudding home! _Ringo yelled telepathically. Kisshu grunted, only then remembering about being telepathic.

_You sound like mum._ Kisshu said, regretting saying/thinking that.

… _Did you tell them Kisshu? About mum and dad? _Ringo asked telepathically.

Ichigo and Pudding looked at each other in confusion. To them, there was just an awkward silence.

Kisshu sighed. _No. I told them they died in an earthquake, per-normal._ Kisshu told Ringo. "Ichigo, Pudding I think it's time to go home now. Your parents, and siblings might get worried.

The two Mews nodded their heads, knowing something was up. Grabbing Kisshu hands, they teleported them back to Ichigo's house.

"Goodbye Pudding!" Ichigo said waving goodbye.

Pudding waved goodbye and frowned. Something didn't feel right. Turning out of curiosity, Pudding met the eyes of another alien.

"TAR-TAR!" She yelled hugging him, squishing his insides.

"Pudding! Get off me!" Taruto yelled sternly. He really wasn't in the mood.

"What's wrong Tar-Tar. Did something happen na no da?" Pudding asked, getting off her "Friend"

"Pai knows about Kisshu and Ichigo. And me and you." Taruto said on the edge of crying. "He's going to kill us all."

"It's ok Tar-Tar! We're strong! We can beat Pai na no da!" Pudding said cheerfully. This seemed to dampen Tart's mood even more.

"He has Hechia."

**Hi guys! It's me, IZzieTheWriter! I know I couldn't write the last chapter! I have been very busy! **** Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Want it All Chapter 6:**

**Rescue**

Pudding looked at Taruto in horror. "Pai's got Pudding's sister?" she whispered.

Taruto nodded grimly. "I don't know what he's planning, but we have to get Heicha out of there before he kills her," he said. "I think Pai's gone insane; he was laughing earlier, and that's definitely a bad thing. Every time Pai laughs, something bad happens."

"Where is Pai keeping her, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"On the ship," Taruto said. "I'm assuming in the prison cells, but I might be wrong. I didn't see her; Pai told me he had captured Heicha, and then started laughing maniacally."

"Taru-Taru, teleport Pudding to the ship," Pudding said. "Pudding will rescue Heicha."

"Transform first," Taruto said.

Pudding nodded and called out her transformation. When she was fully transformed, Taruto took her hand and teleported.

They landed in what looked like a dungeon, and Taruto put a finger to his lips. Pudding nodded, and they listened carefully. They heard a small whimper, and ran in the direction of the sound- straight into a trap.

As they rounded a corner, they saw Heicha tied up in a cell. She looked scared, and Pudding and Taruto ran over to her. Just before they reached the cell, a net came out of the floor and flung them up into the air. The net closed around them as teleportation sounded in the room.

Pai appeared, smirking, and said, "I knew you'd come here, Taruto. You're a traitor, and so is Kisshu. And traitors must be punished."

"Pudding won't let you get away with this," Pudding said, and took a knife out of her boot. Taking advantage of Pai's shock, she cut herself and Taruto free, and stood up. "Taruto, get Heicha out," Pudding said. "Pudding will fight Pai this time."

Seeing as she had used his real name, Taruto just obeyed without question. He already knew that Pudding would attack anyone who hurt her siblings, and that person almost always went down in flames. So he opened the door to the cage, and went in to untie Heicha. "Let's get you home," he told the little girl.

"But what about Oneechan?" Heicha asked.

Taruto looked at Pudding, who was having a glaring contest with Pai (and winning), and said, "Let's not get in her way, she's in that mood again. I'll take you home, and come back for Pudding."

"K," Heicha said. Taruto picked her up and teleported to her house, where he found her teacher trying to control Pudding's other siblings. "Sensei, I brought Heicha back," Taruto said. "I have to go back to help Pudding, will you take care of her?"

"Sure, and thank you," Sensei said. Taruto nodded and teleported back to the ship.

_**With Pudding and Pai: **_Pudding had won the glaring contest, and Pai had taken out his fans- for about a minute. Pudding had thrown her knife at Pai's arm, and succeeded in slashing his hand open, making it extremely difficult to hold a fan. When he summoned his other fan, Pudding kicked it out of his hand, and caught it one-handed. "These are pretty," she said. "Why does an evil guy like you have pretty things?"

Pai just lunged at her, and she backflipped over his head, landing neatly behind him. She took out her Puddingrings, and as Pai turned back toward her, shouted, "Ribon… Puddingring Inferno!"

Pai ended up in the middle of one of Pudding's Puddingring Infernos, just as Taruto teleported back in. His jaw dropped upon seeing Pai trapped. "Wow Pudding, you're amazing," Taruto said.

"Thanks Taru-Taru," Pudding said. "What should we do with him now?"

"Leave him to steam," Taruto said. "Those things last a while, don't they?"

"About a day," Pudding said. "Pai can be stuck for a day, and we can go have fun!"

Taruto smiled and teleported her back to Earth. They landed in Pudding's yard, and went into the house, where they found Sensei and Pudding's siblings playing what looked like Monopoly. They all looked up- and the game was quickly forgotten as Pudding's siblings attached themselves to her.

"Oneechan, are you okay?" Heicha asked.

"Pudding is fine, na no da," Pudding said. "Pudding trapped Pai, and he won't be able to get out."

"YAY!" her siblings shouted together.

"I'm glad you're safe," Sensei told Pudding. "We were worried."

"Pudding is sorry," Pudding said. "But Pudding's fine, and so is Heicha-chan."

"Taru-Taru got me out," Heicha said happily. "Taru-Taru is my hero!"

_Now I'm in for it, _Taruto thought as Heicha launched herself at him and hugged him. He gently hugged her back, noticing that Pudding looked happy to see that. "I'm glad you're safe, Heicha," Taruto said.

"Aw, Taru-Taru is so sweet," Pudding said. "Does Taru-Taru want to stay for dinner?"

"Is that okay?" Taruto asked.

"Sure na no da," Pudding said happily.

"Thanks Pudding," Taruto said.

Pudding smiled and said, "Pudding will go make dinner now!" She skipped off happily, and Sensei looked at Taruto.

Taruto noticed and said, "Is something wrong?"

"Do we still have to worry about Pai?" Sensei asked.

"Once he gets free, probably," Taruto said. "I'm going to protect Pudding and her siblings, though. And I'll let Kisshu know too. He's stronger than me, he'll help."

"Good," Sensei said. "I have no fighting abilities, so it's nice that Pudding will have someone else to rely on."

Before Taruto could reply, Kisshu teleported in and said immediately, "Taruto, we have to be careful, Pai's on a rampage."

"How did he get out?" Taruto asked.

"Beats me, but he's out to get Pudding and Ichigo, and probably their families too," Kisshu said. "We may have to take him down, so be prepared for that. He's insane."

"I noticed when he started laughing about kidnapping Heicha," Taruto said dryly.

Kisshu's eyes widened. "Pai was LAUGHING!?" he asked in horror.

"Like a maniac," Taruto said grimly. "I need to protect Pudding and her family. I can't help you with Ichigo. I was hoping you would be willing to help me protect them."

"I need to stay with Ichigo, but maybe Ringo will help," Kisshu said. "I'll talk to her; you stay here and protect everyone."

"I will," Taruto said. Kisshu nodded and teleported out. Taruto sighed.

"Who's Ringo?" Sensei asked.

"Kisshu's younger sister," Taruto said. "She's two years older than me. I hope she can help, if it's just me, it'll be harder."

"Pudding will help," Pudding said. "But Ringo-oneechan would be nice too."

"Oneechan, is dinner ready?" Heicha asked, letting go of Taruto.

"Yep, so come eat!" Pudding said.

"YAY!" her siblings said, and ran to the dining room. Sensei followed, and Pudding and Taruto brought up the rear.

**Yes, it's short. But I don't think it's that bad for my first all Puddito fluff chapter. Please review, and IZzieTheWriter is doing the next chapter!**

**~kisshuismylife~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Want It All Chapter 7**

**Pai's Truce! Fend for Tokyo! Nya~**

* * *

**IZzie: Hahaha… Hey… I know I know! I'm a very bad human being! Please, please forgive me! I have been soooo busy, but, it is finally the holidays! It's been like a month since I updated! OMG kisshuismylife I am so sorry! And everybody else! I'm sorry too! This probably won't be a very good chapter because I started getting writers block... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

**With Pai:**

Pai's eye line moved to a spot outside the jello. _Something's out there._ He thought, trying to break the thick stuff around him.

"Pai!" A voice yelled at him from outside the jello. Pai gulped. Who was out there, nobody could tell. "I can't believe you let a dimwit Mew beat you. I'm disappointed in you." A woman's voiced echoed throughout the room.

Pai cringed. He had heard that voice before, but where? In a matter of seconds, Pai was released and standing alone. _Where did she go? _He thought, spinning quickly back around. "Who's there?!" he yelled, never revealing his fear at any moment.

"Is that anyway to be talking to someone who saved you hours of _nothing_?"

Pai cringed. Whoever she was, she was right. But he'd never admit it. Although he was numerously been called a zombie by both his brothers, mostly Kisshu, he still had some feelings and respect.

"My name is Dark Diamond, and I desire the same thing as you… power and complete domination. Tell you what, if you go back to Cynth and get the strongest Clyclions, I'll make a deal with you." Dark Diamond said, lurking in the shadows.

Pai was quite tempted by this deal. He could finally show his brother's what he was wore and even have world domination at the time. "Deal." He said smiling deviously. You could feel Dark Diamond's smirk, making its way over to the alien boy.

As the shadows slowly began fading, an outline of a girl appeared. Not long after her clothing and face was exposed. Her tight yellow pants, and black and yellow shirt mixed together perfectly. Her face was covered with a black mask and her hair was up inside a yellow beanie. "Good." She whispered, edging closer to her new pawn. "We have a deal. Go and fetch the best Clyclions you can find. With that, Pai teleported leaving Black Diamond to her own thoughts.

* * *

Kisshu felt a shiver shoot down his spine. 'Something's up...' He thought to himself, sitting up from his bed. Glancing over at the clock, it was 4am meaning neither Ichigo or Ringo would be awake. About five hours ago, Kisshu had asked Ringo to help Taruto, but she blindly disagreed. Ringo was convinced she was needed more here, even though that was far from true.

"Onii-chan?" Ringo's small voice whispered.

"Yeah?" Kisshu replied, rolling onto his side.

"Do you think Pai Onii-chan will hurt Ichigo-san and Pudding-san?" Kisshu couldn't help but laugh aloud. Ringo was quite puzzled by this. "It's not funny!"

"Koneko-chan and Pudding-chan will be fine, they're mews remember."

"Still... I don't think I can go through with another death. Especially if they died... If they died like mum and dad did."

Kisshu wrapped his sister into a hug and smiled genuinely. "Everything's gonna be alright. Ok Ringo? I promise it will never happen again."

"Promise?" She sniffled.

"Promise. Goodnight Ringo." Kisshu said lying back down on his bed.

"Goodnight Kish."

* * *

The harsh sunlight awoke Mint to a rude start. Surely the posh, young and talented girl hadn't spent her entire night worrying! Right? But she had, and was still worrying.

Tart and Pudding were quite alright, she knew that, as were Kisshu and Ichigo, but she wasn't sure about Ringo. Firstly, she was a Cyniclon she'd never met and secondly, she and all the other Cyniclon would be working here too. Not just that, but she was Kisshu's brother. What if she fell for Ryou? Or Mint started liking Pai or Tart or even Kisshu?!

'Stop it Mint.' Mint argued with herself. 'You won't do any of those things. Your a smart girl so just ignore the thr-four of them... And Ichigo.'

"Mint!" Ryou called snapping Mint out if her chatter. Mint spun around quickly yelling with a harsh; What?! There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a moment.

"What is it?!" Mint asked again, in even more annoyance.

"Well you see, um, I uh..." Ryou stuttered lamely. Mint was surprised by his sudden stutter. What could Ryou see in her eyes? Was it, hope? "I uh, I really-"

There was a loud siren, blasting Ryou and Mint's ears. "What the heck is that noise?!" Mint argued, yelling and cursing at Ryou.

"It's the Cyniclon "alarm"," Ryou began explaining, leaving out one tiny detail. "Except I unregistered Kisshu, Taruto and Ringo... Unless..."

Mint and Ryou glanced towards each other in horror. "Pai!"

* * *

"Ichigo! Alien! Ichigo! Alien, Alien! Café Mew Mew Alien! Incoming transition from Ryou Shirogane!"

Ichigo opened her sleepy eyes and looked at the beeping machine. "Five minutes" She mumbled, rolling back onto her side. _There was a few seconds of silence._

"Koneko-chan, your friends are in trouble." Kisshu mumbled, snuggling even closer to the pink mew. Ichigo sighed, until she finally realized who had just spoken…and was currently lying next to her.

"K-K-Kisshu?! P-Pervert! Get off me!" Ichigo snarled, jumping franticly out of her bed. The alien boy fell onto the floor, bumping his head against the pink Mew's bedside table.

"Koneko-chan… that hurt…" Kisshu teased, rubbing that back of his head as he stood up. Ichigo was slightly dumbfounded. She was so sure she made Kisshu and Ringo sleep in the spare bedroom. Then again, Kisshu was Kisshu. Still quite surprised, Ichigo gave Kisshu the dirtiest glare, which made him laugh. "Come on Koneko-chan, let's go."

"What about Ringo?" Ichigo mumbled still in shock.

"She'll be fine" Ichigo nodded her head and took Kisshu's hand.

As the two landed, they saw that the fight around them had already started. Except, their enemies faces weren't familiar… or not to Ichigo anyway. Firstly, Pai was standing smack-bam in the middle, fighting in a hand-to-hand combat with Taruto. He was obviously the "leader."

There was another boy, tall and lean, except he had that similar smirk to Kisshu when he thought dirty. He had a sword, which was long and looked similar to Deep Blue's. He had long blue hair and pointy ears like the other Cyniclons. He wore long blue pants and a plain white shirt and his emerald green eyes sparkled.

As for the final member, she was a girl. She wore her blood red hair down and slightly over her left eye. She also wore a yellow and pink frilly dress that was quite short in length and only reached above her knees. To "top" off her look she wore yellow rabbit ears and bright yellow nails/claws. But her looks were fooling because her attacks her swift and cunning. She attacked with two clips that were sharp and boomerang-like.

The Mews were in trouble, and Kisshu and Ichigo had made it in time. The battle wasn't in their favour and Chimera Animals were running around the small and now trampled park. If the Mews were going to win this fight, they'd have to start making this go their way.

* * *

IZzie: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LOOOOOOOONG WHILE! If you could find it in your hearts to forgive me, maybe I'll get the strength to finish so of my other stories! :)

Kisshuismylife: I'm writing the next chapter! *Glares at IZzie* I promise it won't take me a month to write _my_ chapter!

IZzie: I said I was sorry… =_="


End file.
